


JayTim Week: Popsicle:Nsfw

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Popsicle, Shameless Smut, Smut, TimJay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn back now, this is just what the title says.</p><p>JayTim Week</p><p>Popsicle</p><p>Nsfw</p><p>I'm going to hell for writing this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	JayTim Week: Popsicle:Nsfw

**Author's Note:**

> It's bad....smut.....comments are welcomed. ...
> 
> Also, your last warning to turn away. ...
> 
> Please enjoy

Popsicle nsfw

Jason was starting to wonder if being tied up and blindfolded to the bed naked was a good idea. Tim had told him to keep an open mind to "their" new " thing".   
Jason would not have minded if he knew what the younger man was up to and what that said "thing" was. The only clue was a sly smile on Tim's face once the grocery list was done and over with.

In the distance, he heard the door open and soft naked feat walking towards him. Jason let out an exited breath. 

"Was wondering when you'd show up."

He heard a laugh escape Tim's lips, being playful and sexy at the same time. 

"Sorry, I had to prep for things."

Jason listed as Tim placed what sounded like a bowl on the nightstand. It wasn't long before he felt a dip on the bed. The anticipation was making his dick twitch. 

Tim crawled his way on top of Jason, straddling the bigger man's body. Jason gave Tim a cheeky smile. 

"Seems you are just as naked as me, I like that..."

Tim leaned forward, whispering into Jason's ear before softly biting it.

"Then I hope you will like what's coming next."

His actions sent chills down Jason back, making him pull at his tied arms and legs. He was getting hard and Tim knew it. How could he not when he felt a hard dick pressing into his ass. Tim pulled away, reaching over to the bowl he placed on the nightstand, he slowly placed it on Jason's heated chest. It made his breath hitch.

"Ah, it's cold! What...what is that?"  
"A surprise. .."

Tim purred, moving back to his straddling position, but this time stretching his cheeks apart for Jason to prod his tight hole. Another hitched breath escaped Jason, feeling the pressure of an already slicked hole slowly encasing his shaft. Tim was slow, seating himself deep into the bigger man's length. He could already feel the warmth growing inside him.  
Jason have a few uncontrolled humps, but he was held down by the man in control. 

"Not yet Jason. "  
Tim clenched down on Jason's dick, making him even harder.

The sound in the bowl clang and being tossed to the ground. He could hear Tim pull something out, what he didn't know. What he did know, it was cold, that was all his mind could register. After all, it wasn't everyday he could be bawls deep into Tim's ass. How he wished he could see Tim's face, to see his growing reaction. How he wished he could have his arms and legs free so he could already fuck his seed into the younger man.

It was in that moment, Tim adjusted his arm, taking the item he held in his hand and started for Jason's own hole. He teased at first, getting a shocked bucking action and heavy breathing. 

"Ah, Oh God Tim! "   
Jason screamed out.  
"It's a fucking popsicle, isn't it?"

Tim smiled, as he pushed in the red rocket popsicle. Deeper it went, the more Jason bucked and struggled. The sensation growing even more full with every ragged thrust. Tim started working with a momentum, while fucking Jason's dick at the same time. Jason in tern, fucked Tim the best he could. 

With the popsicle nearly melted, Tim pulled it out, throwing it onto the ground. With his hands now free, he placed them on Jason's chest and started going deeper. Jason started thrusting harder, arching his hips to gain full access to the needy hole. Tim clenched down one last time before Jason lost it.

He came deep and hard, before falling back down onto the bed. Jason tried to pull out, but Tim wasn't having any of it. He still straddled Jason, even when his shaft went slacked inside him. Tim, seemed to had to take his own time to move.  
And move he did.

Tim pushed himself up, off of Jason's dick. Crawling his way up to untie the blindfold. It was the first time Jason seen Tim so seductive with his perverted side, he wanted to fuck him all over again. In his haze state, he was getting hard again. It was than he noticed Tim hadn't cum yet.  
It was huge looking, at the base of his Penis were dick beads. Tim was prolonging his desire to the fullest extent. Jason watched as Tim pulled on the top bead, pulling out one by one. He was getting hard again, frustrated he could not do more but watch. At the last bead, he watched as precum escaped, dripping onto his chest. He watched as Tim gave Jason a smile, letting him know that he wasn't done yet.

Tim slowly got up, Jason's cum fell down his legs as his dick was still erect. He walked to Jason's legs, releasing them from the bed post. 

Once his legs were free, Jason's body knew what it had to do, knew what it wanted.

Jason felt the bed dip again, this time he was able to watch as Tim took him. Tim crawled between Jason's thick legs, making his way up to his already popsicle prepared hole. 

He placed his hands on each of Jason's thighs, bring his lips to Jason's clenching ring. A long warm lick, made Jason shutter. Never in Jason's wildest dreams did he image Tim rimming him. It wasn't long before the teasing ended and Tim stuck his tugne as deep as he could go. The onslaught lasted for only a few minutes, before Tim pulled away.  
Jason was still trying to catch his breath that he was less aware that Tim had moved up closer to his chest. The man was going to enter him.

Tim pressed in, slow at first, before sliding in. Jason's as already lost any ability to speak, only grunted and panted in ecstasy. It was all Tim needed to let loose and slam into his body. With every thrust, Jason cries grew louder. Tim had found his rytham and Jason's prostate. It had made his shaft grow hard again. 

Jason's legs started to shake, as Tim pounded harder, before stilling and letting out a cry himself that he had been holding. Both climaxing the same time. 

Tim bucked a few more times, letting his own seed seep into Jason. He let his Penis rest in Jason's rectum, too exausted to move.

Jason was still panting heavily, still over simulated. His lust filled eyes begged for more, but his arms were still bound to the bed posts. His legs on the other hand, were not.

He extended his legs and wrapped around Tim's smaller waste, pulling the man in closer. Tim giggled, as it was a bit of a surprise, but that subsided when Jason started to clench his ass around Tim's length, causing him to grow hard again. Tim pushed passed his exhaustion, going back to a steady rytham, finding that he could reach deeper in the new position he was in.

The last round didn't last long, but it was enjoyable enough to satisfy them both with one last, heated release. 

So not to cause a lazy repeat, Tim pulled out, watching as his semen escaped from Jason's hole. He crawled up, making his way to Jason's chest and laying his head on it. Tim sighed happily as he heard Jason's heartbeat fluttering. 

"It's hot, do you want another popsicle? "

Jason broke down in a fit of winded laughter. Tim knew how to make summer fun.


End file.
